Matters Of The Heart
by Lord Rekhyt
Summary: KyoHaru! Kyo falls in love with Hatsuharu, but nothing is easy when you're part of the Sohma family. Rated M for Yaoi, language, and a few other things. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, it's characters, or any music.

**Warnings:** There will be Yaoi, Drug abuse, Yaoi, Language, Yaoi, Violence, and more Yaoi! You have been warned.

"_You know something is worthwhile _

_when you are prepared to sacrifice everything to keep it…"_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Hatsuharu,_

_There's nothing I could say to make you understand what I am about to do, and by the time you read this it will already be to late, but please know that I'm doing this for us. A lot has happened in the past few months, and a lot of damage was done, and now I'm going to make things right once and for all. _

_Remember that, no matter what happens, I love you. If ever you need me, I'll be there._

_It's time to end this. It will be over soon…_

_Forgive me…_

_Love, Kyo._

Kyo folded the page and slipped it into an envelope. Sealing it, he took one last look at his apartment, which had been destroyed. The smell of burnt material and the scorch marks running the length of the wall seemed worse now. It was a shame that it had happened.

Shaking his head, Kyo walked briskly out of the apartment, not bothering to lock his door. Whether he succeeded or failed tonight, either way he wouldn't be returning here…

**OOOOO**

_- Twelve Months Ago -_

Kyo sat alone in his room, listening to music while he watched Yuki and Tohru from his window. He resented the attention that Yuki was giving her, although he honestly didn't really feel much for her. All he knew, was that the Rat didn't deserve to get every last thing he wanted. Jerking his head away, he stared at the roof, where pictures of girls had been stuck a few years ago, when Kyo had first come to live in Shigure's house.

Kyo had changed a lot since then, mainly because of Akito's change of heart regarding the Cat of the zodiac. Always in the past, Kyo had worried about what would happen when he graduated from High school, since it was common knowledge that if he couldn't defeat Yuki, he would be locked away forever. At the end of his school career, he and Yuki had been taken before Akito, and forced to fight. The details of the fight were blurry from the rush of adrenaline, but he could remember the end, when he was half crouched over Yuki, who was barely conscious. Thankfully, before Akito could demand that Kyo finish the fight, Yuki raised a hand and admitted defeat. From that point on, Kyo's destiny had become his own, and though he was not free of worry, it was more than he imagined he could feel. Now, two years later, they were attending college. Kyo was closer to being happy than he had been in a long time. He cocked his head to the side as a song came on the radio.

"_This time, I wonder what it feels like,_

_To find the one in this life,_

_The one we all dream of, _

_But dreams just aren't enough…"_

Kyo sighed. That was the one thing he didn't have. He longed to feel loved, but no one showed any interest in him. He had tried, in the past, but he had started to become less and less interested in dating, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why. He wanted to feel love, but he had no desire to try anymore. He flung himself onto his bed and closed his eyes, trying to shut out the rest of the world, but it didn't work.

It never did.

The next day, Kyo walked listlessly along the college's expansive grounds, lost in his own thoughts. He pushed his orange hair out of his eyes and stared petulantly at he students passing him. They al seemed so happy, like their lives were perfect and complete, and Kyo was jealous of their care-free attitudes. Even without the threat of being locked away, he was still an outcast, both of his family and of society, and it plagued him constantly. He sat down on a secluded bench under a tree and pulled out his study material, soon becoming engrossed in the medical world. Some time later, when the grounds were noticeably quieter, there was a light tap on his shoulder.

"Is something the matter Kyo?" A soft voice asked.

Kyo looked up from his book, straight into the light grey eyes of Hatsuharu.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"I asked if something was bothering you." Hatsuharu repeated.

Kyo shook his head. "Nothing that you could help with, I'm sure. Don't worry about it."

Hatsuharu sat next to him. "Okay. But if you want to talk, just let me know."

"As long as you don't go black." Kyo muttered.

Haru looked hurt. "You know that's not my fault, Kyo." He said softly.

"I'm sorry, Haru. I'm just not exactly happy."

"Hey Kyo, hey Haru!" another voice said. Momiji joined them at the bench, his blonde hair hiding half of his face.

"I was looking for you," he said to Hatsuharu, "Our next class was cancelled, so we have a free hour. Want to get some lunch?"

"I would," Haru replied, "but I'm gonna talk to Kyo for a while longer. He doesn't have class now either."

"How'd you know that?" Kyo asked.

"I know your schedule." Haru replied with a shrug.

Momiji grinned.

"What do we have here? A family reunion?"

"Fuck." Kyo whispered as Yuki came closer.

"Well, I'm off." Momiji said, "Have fun Haru."

The blonde boy skipped off, leaving Kyo and Haru with Yuki.

"What do you want, Rat?" Kyo asked.

"Now now, Kyo," Yuki said with a smirk, "Behave yourself."

"Get lost Yuki." Hatsuharu said, "You weren't invited here. Leave us alone."

Kyo let out an aggressive sound and stood abruptly. Without a word, he walked away, determined to find a place where he could be alone. Yuki hadn't been invited, but neither had Hatsuharu or Momiji, although he didn't really mind them. He climbed into a tree and opened his book again, burying himself in his studies once more.

Alone again. As he always was.

**OOOOO**

That evening, Kyo made his way to his bedroom when the phone rang. A moment later, Shigure's voice called to him.

"Kyo, phone's for you!"

The Cat trudged down the stairs and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kyo." Haru's quiet voice said.

"Oh, hey Haru. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to apologize," Hatsuharu said, "For earlier. I didn't mean to make you angry like that. I just wanted to find out what was on your mind so I could try to help."

"You didn't make me angry," Kyo replied, "it was that damned Rat again. He always – Hang on. You wanted to help me? Why?"

"I don't know." Haru replied, "I saw that you looked upset, so I wanted to see if I could cheer you up."

Kyo was bewildered. "Well, um, thanks Haru. No one else would care."

"I care, Kyo. So if you want to talk, just let me know. I've got to go now, see you."

"Bye Haru."

Kyo hung up the phone and went to his room. He couldn't understand why the Cow was concerned, where no one else was, but he was grateful that someone took notice of him. The Cat stared up at the ceiling, thinking about his family and their curse. Akito had never told any of them how to put an end to the curse, probably to maintain her position of power over the family. As the Cat, Kyo had suffered the most as the outcast. He had felt persecution, malice, and hatred all his life, and it had shaped his world into an ugly place. So when someone, especially a member of his family, started being friendly, it made him suspicious. Hatsuharu was normally a kind person, as Kisa would vouch, but his bipolar and split personalities made him unstable. So it was with caution that Kyo had to view the Cow.

Kyo knew that he needed a friend. Someone he could open up to and talk to. Maybe if Hatsuharu really did want to talk to Kyo, he would be willing to be a friend as well.

With a sigh, he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next day was a Friday. Kyo walked to college as he did on any other day, letting the early morning sun warm his face. Yuki, as always, had left the house far earlier, so Kyo was spared the agony of spending time with the Rat. There was a light breeze, rippling through his hair like a weak current, and the fresh smell of flowers and earth that always accompanied spring. He turned off the path he was on and into the college grounds, only to come face to face with Haru.

"Hey Kyo." The Cow greeted.

"Hey Haru," Kyo replied. "What are you doing here?"

Haru gave him a quizzical look. "I also come to this college, remember?"

Kyo smiled. "What I meant, was what are you doing here at the gates?"

"I was waiting for you."

Kyo was puzzled, but he simply shrugged. Together, they began to walk towards the large buildings.

"How was your evening?" Hatsuharu asked.

"It was fine." Kyo replied slowly.

"That's good."

"Yeah. Um, Haru, not to be rude, but what's going on? Why the sudden interest?"

Hatsuharu seemed to think for a moment before replying.

"Last night you asked me why I wanted to help you. You said that no one else cares. I just want to prove to you that I do care about you, so that you know that there's at least one person that does."

"Pity, then?" Kyo asked.

Haru shook his head. "No, not pity. I like you Kyo. I want us to be friends."

Kyo smiled at the Cow, but on the inside he was torn between jumping for joy and skepticism. However, he decided to go with this new pathway and see where it took him.

"Friends." He said, extending a hand. Haru took it, and they shook hands briefly.

They walked in silence for a while, each one not knowing what to say next. The sky became tinged with a faint grayish cast on the horizon. The Cat avoided looking at it, as it made him feel lethargic and slow. When they reached Kyo's class, Haru bade him farewell and walked away. Kyo went into the lecture hall and took his usual seat near the back of the room. He pulled a note pad and a pen from his backpack, then folded his arms on the desk and rested his head on it, waiting for the class to begin. He was feeling listless and moody while he waited, but once the lecturer walked into the room, his worries vanished for the remainder of the time he was there. His attention perked, and he listened to the descriptions of various medical procedures that were performed everyday in hospitals around the world.

He scribbled down notes as fast as he cold, trying to keep up with the classes pace, and before he knew it, the class was over. Kyo didn't have any other classes on Fridays, so he wandered towards the park benches on the campus and sat down to study.

An hour later, while he was taking a quick break, he saw Hatsuharu.

"Hey Haru." Kyo greeted. Haru waved a hand in reply. He looked exhausted.

"Daijobu desu ka" Kyo asked.

"Just a little irritated." Haru replied, "Momiji is driving me insane. I really don't see why he had to take the same classes as me."

Kyo shrugged. "He likes you, Haru, and he likes being around you."

"I suppose." Haru grumbled. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Studying." The Cat replied ruefully. "I have to cram for my midterms."

Hatsuharu nodded. "And the weekend? Are you going to study the whole time?"

"I doubt it. I need _some _time to relax."

He stood up and stretched, giving an almighty yawn.

"You seem tired." Haru noted. "And your fan club is here."

"Fan club?" Kyo asked in confusion. Haru pointed behind them, and when Kyo turned, he saw four cats walking towards him.

"Heh." Kyo said with a smile. He bent down and scratched their heads one by one, making Haru laugh.

"I remember a time when you used to get annoyed by them."

"They just want a little love." Kyo replied. "Well, I need to get going. I want to beat Yuki home."

He said goodbye and walked home. Upon arrival, he kicked off his shoes and went upstairs. He went to his room, pulled out his books, and began to study. Eventually, he fell asleep with his face against the page, breathing in the scent of the fresh paper and ink.

**OOOOO**

The next morning, the sky was filled with light, fluffy clouds. Kyo was lying on his bed, staring out the window when the phone rang and Shigure called him. He went downstairs and picked it up.

"Hey Kyo," Haru said, "You really need to get a cell phone."

"Hey Hatsuharu. Why on earth would I want a cell phone?"

"It would be easier to get in touch with you, for one. Anyway, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, really," Kyo replied, "just staring out the window."

"Great," Haru said, "I'll come by in half an hour to pick you up."

"Wait, what? Where are we going?"

"It's Saturday, Kyo. We're gonna go have fun."

Hatsuharu hung up, leaving Kyo bemused. He put the phone back on the receiver and went back to his room. He sat on his bed for a few minutes before it sunk in that he ought to be getting ready. He went to his cupboard and got out a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight black shirt, then proceeded to get dressed. Twenty minutes later, he was standing on the porch, waiting.

"And where do you think you're going?" a snide voice asked.

"Fuck off, Yuki." Kyo replied, not bothering to turn around.

"How predictable." Yuki droned, "Can't you think of anything better than that?"

"Not unless you want me to beat you into the ground." Kyo replied. "I'm going out, Rat, and it's none of your business where I'm going too. Now fuck off."

Yuki's eyes narrowed and he stalked off, grumbling under his breath.

Two minutes passed, and there was another interruption.

"Hi Kyo-kun," Tohru said, "What're you up to?"

"I'm going out for the day." Kyo replied.

"That's nice." Tohru replied, "Who are you waiting for?"

"Everyone's so nosey." Kyo complained, "I'm waiting for Haru."

"Where are you going?" She asked next.

Kyo rolled his eyes theatrically. "I'm not sure. Are you done playing twenty questions?"

Tohru considered him for a moment. "Yeah, I'm done. See you later Kyo."

She walked away, leaving Kyo to stare after her in irritation. A bike came up the driveway, stopping a few feet from the Cat. Hatsuharu climbed off and removed his helmet, shaking his two-toned white hair.

"Are you ready to go?"

**XXXXX**

**A/N: **Hope you all liked the first chapter, and I'd love to get some reviews for it!

(Song: Gotta Be Somebody, by Nickleback)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket. Or Taiwan. Or even a bed, for that matter.

**Warnings: **This chapter: Yaoi and language.

"_The sweetest dream is sometimes_

_the one you're living…"_

_**Chapter 2**_

As the bike sped down the road, Kyo wondered where they were going. Hatsuharu had given no indication of their destination, and he refused to answer Kyo when he had asked directly.

"You'll see." Was all the Cow had said.

The pulled up at the mall fifteen minutes later. Kyo climbed off the bike and followed Haru into the building, noting that they were heading for the food court. They stopped at a burger joint, ordered some food, and sat down.

"You could've just said we were going to the mall." Kyo pointed out.

"If I did, I would've been lying, Kyo. We're not just going to the mall."

Kyo didn't bother to reply. While they waited, Haru dug into his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes.

"Mind if I smoke?" he asked.

Kyo shook his head. "Since when do you smoke?"

"Last year." Haru replied with a shrug. "I just never got around to telling anyone about it."

Kyo nodded. He watched Haru smoke, the coils of grey rising and vanishing in the air like ethereal vapors. It was mesmerizing to watch, and before he knew it their food had arrived. They ate quickly, downed their drinks, and headed to the movie house. The movie they had chosen was a horror, and Kyo could barely breathe during the movie. He wasn't scared, but Hatsuharu kept jumping at every scary scene, often accompanied by a faint yet audible squeal of fear. Kyo wanted so desperately to laugh.

"Haru, why on earth are you so jumpy?" He asked as they left the cinema.

"I don't know." The white haired boy replied, still sounding terrified. "But I never want to see that movie again."

Kyo chuckled. "Okay, so what's next?"

Haru thought for a moment.

"Let's hit the arcade."

With a shrug Kyo followed.

So it went. One place after another, Kyo and Hatsuharu hung out for a short while then moved on. It was late afternoon when they found themselves alone in the park, sitting under a tree and chatting about nothing at all.

"I don't know why I chose to study law." Haru said, "My head feels like it wants to explode most of the time."

"You should try surgical theory then. It's hell on earth." Kyo replied.

Haru laughed. "So why not take up poetry and theater, like our dear Yuki?"

Kyo pulled a tongue. "I'd sooner shoot myself" He didn't notice the dark clouds filling the sky as he spoke, or the usual sluggishness that accompanied it.

"What made Yuki choose such a stupid topic?"

I'm not sure, maybe he -"

There was a crack of thunder that ripped through the air. Kyo cut off in mid sentence and his eyes glazed over momentarily. He fell forward, half onto Haru, who quickly caught him.

"Shit, are you okay Kyo?" he asked.

"I just need a minute." Kyo slurred, trying to push himself upright again. His arms felt like wet cardboard, and he didn't have the strength to sit.

"Just lay down." Haru said, propping him against his shoulder.

Kyo sighed as he felt a drop of rain touch his cheek. He snuggled closer to Hatsuharu.

"Thanks for everything Haru." He whispered. "I really like you."

"I really like you too." Haru replied. Something strange in Haru's tone made Kyo look up. His face was inches away from Haru's, and he could see the rain glistening on it. For a long moment, they stared into each other's eyes, lost. Then Haru leaned forward. His lips brushed lightly against Kyo's, making the Cat shudder lightly, whether from cold or something else he didn't know. It happened again, and this time Kyo tilted his head up to meet the movement. The kiss was light, something unreal and unfathomable, but Kyo wasn't sure what was happening. He pressed tighter against Hatsuharu, deepening the kiss for a moment, then he pulled away.

They stared at each other for a few more moments before Haru cleared his throat loudly.

"I'd better get you home." He said hoarsely. He stood up and helped Kyo to his feet, and led him over to the bike. Within twenty minutes, they arrived at Shigure's house.

"Do you want to come in?" Kyo asked tentatively, "You can wait for the rain to stop."

Haru shook his head slowly. "No thanks. I need to get going." He revved the engine and darted into the distance. Kyo walked slowly back into the house, feeling oddly hurt and abandoned.

**OOOOO**

"Oh my god, Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed, "You look dreadful!"

"It's just the rain." He mumbled. "You know what it does to me…"

He went upstairs and pulled off his wet clothing. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he made his way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Once he was in, he washed himself and then allowed the warm water to run over him, letting it revive him a bit. His thoughts turned back to the park, and he felt a light twinge in his groin as he remembered the kiss.

"Oh God." He muttered, feeling his cock grow hard. Reaching down, he thought of Haru as he stroked himself. His breathing became heavier, and as he reached his climax, he murmured the Cow's name softly. His seed splashed over the wall of the shower, and Kyo dropped to his knees in exhaustion. After he cleaned up, he wandered back to his room listlessly, fell on his bed, and was asleep with in seconds, before he could even consider getting dressed.

The next morning, he woke up feeling groggy and light headed. A quick glance out the window confirmed his suspicions. Once again, it was raining. Kyo burrowed back under the blankets, groaning loudly, and it wasn't until several hours later, when Tohru came to check on him, that he woke up again.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"Rain." Kyo muttered groggily.

"I know." Tohru replied sympathetically. "I'll leave you to sleep."

"Wait," Kyo said, "Can you bring me the phone?"

He burrowed back under the covers and groaned about the weather for a few minutes until Tohru brought the phone.

He dialed Haru's number, and waited for the Cow to answer.

"Moushi moushi."

"Hey Hatsuharu, it's Kyo."

"Oh… Hey Kyo."

There was an awkward silence.

"Haru, are you okay? You're acting kinda strange."

"It's nothing." Haru replied shortly.

"Listen, can you come over or something? I want to talk to you."

"Um, I can't. I have to study. I've got a big test coming up."

"So in other words you're avoiding me?" Kyo said.

"Kyo, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know full well what I'm talking about. Yesterday we kiss, then you freak out and run off, and now you don't want to talk to me."

There was no reply. Kyo waited for Haru to say something, but a second later the Cow hung up.

"That fucking jerk!" Kyo yelled, slamming the phone back down again. This outburst took the last of his energy, however, and he fell back against his pillows. Before he fell asleep again, he fumed for a moment about Hatsuharu, wanting to beat the Cow of the zodiac senseless.

When awoke later that day, he felt horrid. The combination of the foul weather and too much sleep made him groggy and restless, but he was in dire need of some food. He trudged down the staircase like a sleepwalker, and walked into the kitchen. Oddly, there seemed to be no one else in the house at the time. He pulled a carton of milk from the fridge and took a long drink before replacing it, then reached for some left over dinner from the previous night. Before he could pick it up, the kitchen door slammed closed, jolting him into a state of consciousness.

"What the -"

He jerked around, and came face to face with a very angry Hatsuharu.

Kyo stared at the Cow, who's eyes were as dark as obsidian. Black Haru.

"Shit." Kyo muttered feebly.

Hatsuharu stormed up to the Cat and slammed their lips together fiercely, sticking his tongue into Kyo's mouth and roaming it freely. Kyo was too stunned to respond, his body had frozen in shock. He simply stood there and let Haru kiss him.

When Hatsuharu had pulled away, he glared at the orange haired boy in frustration.

"Dammit Kyo," he nearly yelled, "I like you, okay?"

Then the Cow stormed out again, leaving Kyo utterly confused.

"Oh my God." The Cat muttered, "He's finally cracked."

He grabbed a plate of food and stuck his head around the door cautiously, checking for signs of Haru, but it seemed that he was gone. He went upstairs, balanced the plate on one hand, and slid his door open, half expecting to see the Cow there, but once again he was wrong. Haru had definitely left again. He ate in silence, wrapped himself in his blanket, and put on some music. It was nearly night time now, and the room was rather dark. Kyo sat there with the radio playing, feeling a myriad of emotions conflict within him.

"_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared_

_But no one would listen, cuz no one else cared_

_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving when I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know…"_

With a self pitying sigh he closed his eyes and tried to figure out what was going on, but hours later, when he still had no idea of anything, he gave up. Sleep came easily that night, as he was exhausted by the weather, and the next day dawned bright and sunny. Refreshed and glad for the change in the weather, Kyo walked to college and went to his classes as usual, pretending that nothing odd had happened to him, but while he walked between classes he saw Haru coming from the opposite direction. The white haired boy smiled at Kyo, leaving the latter horribly perplexed yet again. He shrugged it off as Haru's split personalities acting up and carried on with his day. During lunch, he sat alone in a corner, with his MP3 player playing a sad tune. His eyes were closed as he listened to the words, so it wasn't until he felt a light tap on his shoulder that he realized that someone was by him.

He opened his eyes and saw Haru's face right by his own. Kyo fell backwards off of his chair, pulling out his earplugs along the way.

"Son of a bitch!" he swore, "You scared the crap out of me Haru!"

Haru grinned. "Sorry kitty, I didn't mean too."

Kyo glared at him.

"Anyway, do you want to hang out together after class?"

Kyo considered saying something bitchy about Haru's behavior during the past few days, but he thought better of it.

"Sure, sounds good. I'll meet you in the courtyard after class ends later."

"Great." Haru said with a smile, then he proceeded to bounce away.

Kyo sighed theatrically. He stood up, brushed the dirt off his pants, and went to his last class of the day feeling a little nauseas. It was a practical lesson, which meant he would be cutting into someone's rotting corpse, and it always sickened him a little to defile the dead in such a way.

An hour later, he was in the courtyard waiting for Haru to show up. He saw Yuki and Tohru walk past together, with the latter looking more than a little despondent. He wondered idly what had made Tohru so sad, but quickly dismissed it when he saw Haru heading to him.

"Ready Kyo?" The Cow asked.

"As I'll ever be, I guess." Kyo replied. They walked off together, heading in a direction that Kyo wasn't familiar with.

"Where are we going, Haru?"

"First to my house, I want to change out of this uniform. Then we can do whatever we feel like doing."

Kyo nodded absently. He looked around, and, seeing not a single cloud in the sky, sighed in relief. Something he couldn't understand was, despite the way that Hatsuharu had been acting lately, Kyo couldn't help but feel happy when he was around him. It felt good to be around someone that he felt more or less comfortable with for once.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: **There's chapter 2, hope it was good! Leave me a review, and let me know what you think.

(Song: Leave Out All The Rest, by Linkin Park)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I'm pretty sure that I still don't own Fruits Basket…

**Warnings: **This chapter contains Yaoi! If you don't like it, just skip that part.

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to Norway22 for her AWESOME reviews! Thanks a lot for keeping me motivated with your response! *Give you an extra large cookie!*

_Perfection lies within the flaws. _

_Learn to appreciate everything._

_**Chapter 3**_

The road took a sharp corner, and as they walked Kyo couldn't help wondering if he'd be able to find his way home again. Not long after, Haru led him into the garden of one of the houses.

"Home sweet home." He said with a bitter laugh, opening the front door and walking in, "Good thing my parents work late every night, so I normally have the house to myself."

"Must be nice, being left alone." Kyo said.

Haru shrugged. "Not really. It gets a little depressing actually. You live in a busy house, and there's almost always someone else there with you, so I can imagine that you crave some time to be by yourself."

Kyo nodded.

He followed Haru upstairs and into his bedroom.

H sat on the Cow's bed and looked out the window, marveling at how odd it was to look out a window and see another building, when he lived in a place that had no other buildings. He turned his head to voice this to Haru, only to see him pulling his shirt up over his head, then pull his pants off. His voice caught in his throat, allowing only a small squeak to come out. Hearing the noise, Haru turned to face Kyo.

"What was that?" Haru asked, looking confused.

"Nothing." Kyo gulped, staring at Haru's milky white skin. The muscles were hard and defined, and there was a large bulge at the front of Haru's underwear. Kyo felt himself growing hard as he stared, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Okay." Haru said, then slowly and deliberately moved his fingers to the waistband of his underwear. Kyo quickly jerked his head away, forcing himself to stare out of the window again. He heard Haru chuckle softly, but the white haired boy chose to not say anything. When he was dressed, he passed Kyo a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"These should fit you" He said, "I'm going downstairs to make us some lunch."

When he had left, Kyo began pulling his uniform off. He pulled on the clothing that Haru had given him, and then went to join the Cow in the kitchen.

"Thought as much." Haru said, noticing how well his clothing fitted Kyo. Kyo sat at a large, white table and watched Haru fry some eggs. After they had eaten, they stood up and went to the sink to rinse their plates.

"We seem to get close in kitchens." Haru noted, standing directly behind Kyo.

Kyo merely nodded, not really trusting himself to speak.

"Come to think of it," Haru continued, "Last time you didn't kiss me back. I guess I surprised you."

Again, Kyo nodded. As he tried to move away from the sink, Haru placed his hands on the Cat's shoulders, gently making him face him. He leaned forward slowly and pressed their lips together passionately. This time, Kyo responded automatically. He wrapped his arms around Haru's waist and slid his tongue into his mouth. They stood locked together for several minutes before Haru pulled away.

"Much better." Haru whispered breathlessly, a faint rose color in his cheeks. Kyo moved away, letting his hands brush over Haru's hips as he did so. He went and stood on the porch, his head spinning and his thoughts chaotic, though not in a bad way. When Haru came out, he locked the door behind him and lit a cigarette.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked, taking a long drag of his smoke.

"Let's go to the arcade again." Kyo suggested.

**OOOOO**

Two weeks later, life had formed a certain routine. Three times a week Kyo would go to Hatsuharu's house after college, and they would either remain there for the day or go out. There was much kissing, but no more than that, and Kyo was comfortable with that. He didn't really know what was going on between them, but he didn't want to ruin things by openly asking Haru. One afternoon, Kyo was laying on Haru's bed, his shirt unbuttoned and his mind wandering, when Haru came in. As he entered, he took one look at the Cat and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kyo asked.

"You look cute when you're confused, kitty." Haru said, still smiling.

Kyo grinned.

"My mother is on her way home." Haru said suddenly.

Kyo sat up quickly. "Should I go?"

Haru shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kyo.

"Nah, you can stay. My mom won't have a problem with it."

Kyo nodded and leaned against Haru, breathing in his smell. The white haired boy cradled him, singing under his breath, until he heard the front door slam.

"That was quick." He noted. They sat there together, listening as someone made their way up the stairs, and moments later the bedroom door opened.

Hatsuharu's mother was an imposing person, with thick black hair and well padded features. Her cheeks were flush, and a strong odor of alcohol wafted across the room.

"What's this?" she leered.

"This is Kyo, mother." Hatsuharu introduced the Cat, "He's in the same college as me."

"Pleased to meet you." Kyo said uncertainly, crossing the room and offering her a hand. She took it in a firm grip and shook it momentarily.

"You're quite the looker." She said, "Don't let Haru chase you away like he does with all the other boys he brings home."

Kyo didn't know what to say.

"Mom, are you drunk again?" Hatsuharu asked abruptly.

"What of it?" she said belligerently, "What are you going to do?"

Haru shook his head. "Get out of my room."

His mother crossed the threshold and slapped her son across his face.

"Don't talk to me like that." She said quietly. She turned to leave again.

"Pleasure meeting you Kyo. You seem like a nice boy."

Then she left, closing the door behind her.

Kyo went to Haru immediately.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Haru nodded, his eyes dark and angry. "I'm fine."

"What did she mean, Haru? What other boys?"

Haru looked away.

"Haru?"

"For fuck sake," Haru exclaimed. "So fucking what? So I brought a couple of my old boyfriends home with me. Big deal! I didn't chase them away either. I just broke up with them. It's not like I was married to any of them!"

He stood up quickly, knocking Kyo off balance. He fell onto his backside, staring at Haru as he paced the room in a rage.

"What's the problem, Kyo? Did you think you were the first boy I've liked? Sorry to burst your bubble, but there were others." He slammed his fist into the cupboard, splintering the wood.

Kyo hung his head. He felt like he was going to cry.

"So are you just going to send me away when you're tired of me?" He asked quietly.

Haru looked at him sharply, and the black drained out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kyo." He whispered, kneeling beside the orange haired boy and holding him. "No, I'm not going to chase you away. I would never do that to you. I care about you too much."

"Then can I ask you something?" Kyo asked falteringly.

"Of course."

"What are we? I mean, what's going on between us?"

Haru sighed. "Well, I know what I'd like us to be."

"And that is?"

"I want us to be together, Kyo. I want you to be my boyfriend."

Kyo hugged the Cow closely. "I want that too." He whispered.

They sat together in an uncertain silence for the rest of the afternoon, neither knowing what to say next. At four pm, Kyo kissed Haru and said goodbye. He walked back home feeling dazed. The reality of the situation had not sunk in yet, and it seemed a little imaginary. Like something out of a movie. Only once he was home, sitting on his own bed did he realize that he was no longer alone. He looked out of the window at the sunset and smiled. He wasn't alone anymore. Things were getting good.

**OOOOO**

During the last week of college for that term, Kyo was with Haru almost every day. They spent every afternoon together, relishing the idea of being together at all times during the holiday.

On the final day, they met at the college gates and walked into the grounds together, chatting away about unimportant things.

"What are we doing after class today?" Kyo asked. Haru grinned broadly, a devious look in his light grey eyes.

"You'll see, kitty cat."

"Somehow, it always makes me worry when people say that." Kyo muttered with a worried frown. He bade goodbye to his boyfriend and headed to class, only to find that his last lesson for the term had been cancelled, so he went and sat on a bench to study. After about fifteen minutes, he noticed someone approaching. Looking up, he saw that it was Yuki.

"Are you cutting class, filthy Cat?" the silver haired boy asked.

"Idiot." Kyo replied harshly, "My last class was cancelled. Why are _you _wandering around the campus?"

"My class was cancelled too." The Rat answered. Much to Kyo's dislike, he sat on the bench and leered at him.

"If your class was cancelled, why didn't you go home?"

"Not that it's your business," Kyo replied brusquely, "but I'm waiting for Hatsuharu."

"You sure have been spending a lot of time with the Cow lately." Yuki noted.

"What of it?" Kyo shouted, "It's none of your fucking business, Rat!"

Yuki smirked. "Touchy touchy, Kyo. You should calm down."

Kyo raised his fist and glared hatefully at Yuki.

"You better leave, Yuki," He said in a low voice, "before I loose my temper completely."

Yuki snarled, but left none the less, leaving Kyo to fume and rage internally about his dislike for the Rat of the zodiac.

After what seemed like an age later, Haru came along to fetch Kyo, and they left the grounds together, heading to the Cow's house. Kyo had completely forgotten by now the ominous statement that Haru had made prior to them parting that morning, so he followed along, blissfully unaware of what was to come.

When they reached Haru's house, Kyo noticed that he had a devilish grin on his face, and became slightly worried, but he chose to act natural.

"Let's go sit in the lounge." Haru suggested, almost too casually.

Kyo followed him and sat on the couch next to him, half expecting his boyfriend to jump up and start screaming, but instead, Haru leaned over and kissed him deeply. Kyo returned the kiss passionately, but nearly jumped a few seconds later, when Haru began to rub the orange haired boy's crotch. Before Kyo could do more than manage a slight whimper, Haru deepened the kiss even more and rubbed more firmly, almost as if to say that Kyo wasn't going to get away from him.

Kyo moaned softly, unconsciously parting his legs and allowing Haru deeper access. His eyes were closed, so it was a surprise when he ran his fingers up Haru's leg, only to find that the Cow's pants had been taken off at some point. He continued to run his fingers up tentatively, and squealed when they brushed against something warm and hard. He pulled back a little, breathing heavy and keeping his eyes closed, feeling his own cock harden completely.

Haru chuckled and began licking Kyo's neck, nipping and biting every so often while his hand undid the button on his pants. Within moments, Kyo's pants were off, and his erection was freed. Haru caressed it gently, wrapping his fist around it. Kyo moaned softly and did the same to Haru, feeling how long and hard his penis was in his hand and stroking it rhythmically. After a few minutes, Haru's breathing became heavier.

"Harder Kyo." He moaned, and Kyo instantly obliged. He wrapped his fist tighter around Haru's long cock and began to beat it furiously. The Cow of the zodiac threw his head back and let out his breath explosively as he came, coating his legs and Kyo's hand in his sticky white seed. He released Kyo from his grip and moved closer, leaning over the Cat. Kyo's eyes, which had been closed until this point, opened slowly. He saw Haru with his head only inches from Kyo's groin, and immediately shut his eyes again.

Suddenly, his cock was engulfed by something warm and wet; something that took his length into itself then pulled back a little, and then plunged back down again. As Haru's mouth took him, Kyo began to grunt and moan, and his hips buckled to meet every thrust. He felt a large amount of pressure building inside him, and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Haru, I'm gonna cum." He spat out from between clenched teeth. The Cow made no response, only bobbed his head faster, and soon Kyo climaxed, filling Haru's mouth. He opened his eyes after a few moments, and saw Hatsuharu swallow the mouthful Kyo had given him. Haru grinned at him and wrapped his arms around the Cat.

"How was that, Kitty?"

Kyo couldn't reply, he was too exhausted.

**OOOOO**

They had fallen asleep together on Hatsuharu's bed, entwined in the bed sheets. When Kyo's eyes opened, the first thing he noticed was that the sky was darkening. The second thing he noticed was that the radio was playing one of his favorite songs.

_You are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly,_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms…_

Gently, he nudged Haru awake.

"It's getting late." Kyo said softly.

Haru grunted and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I don't want you to leave."

"What about Shigure? He'll freak out if I don't show up."

"So call him." Haru replied, handing Kyo his cell phone. Kyo scrolled down his contacts list until he got to the right number. He spoke briefly to Shigure, who sounded relieved to hear that Kyo was okay, and he told the Dog that he wouldn't be going home that night. After the call, he cuddled up to Haru again.

"Happy now?" He asked.

Haru nodded. "Very."

"What about your parents?"

"They won't really mind. I'll go tell them once they're home. It's still a bit early for them to be back."

Kyo nodded and rested his head on Haru's muscled chest, closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: **And there's another chapter done. Leave me a review please!

(Song: Here (In Your Arms), by Hellogoodbye. Incidentally, my favorite song)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket. I don't own Fruits Basket. I don't own Fruits Basket

**Warnings: **Yaoi goodness and bad language…

_Stirring troubled water_

_Only leads to more waves._

_**Chapter 4**_

Kyo awoke the next day feeling out of sorts, due to a freak storm during the night. Haru told him that, after the thunder had started, he had thrashed and moaned in his sleep, mumbling incoherent words under his breath.

"It was kind of scary." Haru said, looking worried.

"It's just the weather, you know what it does to me."

They ate a small breakfast, and left the house, heading to Shigure's place. Along the way, they ran into Hatori, who was on an urgent call to Akito-sama once again, and also the gender-confused Ritsu. Neither stopped for long, and soon they found themselves walking along the forest path that lead to Kyo's home.

"You know Yuki is going to have something to say about you being here." Kyo remarked.

"So?" Haru replied. "What's it to me what the Rat thinks?"

Kyo just sighed and continued to walk.

"What?" Haru yelled suddenly. "Why the fuck do you care what he's going to say about us being together.

Great. Black Haru.

"Hatsu, I don't care what he says. But if Akito finds out -"

"SO WHAT?" Haru exploded. "Who care what she thinks? I'm not going to live my whole life in fear of her!"

"Remember Rin?" Kyo started yelling. "Remember what Akito did to the two of you? Do you remember what happened with Hatori and Kana? Have you noticed what happened to Hatori's eye?"

Haru calmed down as Kyo's temper spun out of control. He watched as the Cat fumed, seemingly beyond calming down.

"Kyo."

"- and you know that she will probably do something to come between us, and -"

"Kyo."

"- you never know what that crazy bitch will do, and Yuki will be only too happy to skip along and tell her -"

"Kyo!"

"WHAT?"

Haru blinked in surprise. He blinked again, then burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry Kyo." Haru apologized between grunts of mirth, "I shouldn't have gotten so mad."

Kyo's mood suddenly went icy.

"Yeah, sure."

He turned back to the house and began to walk, leaving a stunned Hatsuharu behind him. He Cow ran forward to catch up with him.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

Kyo let out a heartfelt sigh. "Yeah. I'm sorry too."

Haru's hand slipped into his, and they walked again.

**OOOOO**

They slipped inside and went upstairs to Kyo's bedroom, where they could be alone. Kyo couldn't shake the feeling that this was a dreadful idea, but as soon as the door was closed he forgot all about his worries. Haru pressed their lips together, dominating the smaller, orange haired boy and leading him over to the bed. With many grunts, and with as little separation as possible, they pulled their shirts off. With much fumbling, their belts were pulled away, and they staggered as their pants dropped to their ankles. Kyo didn't seem to notice that he was right by the bed, and gave a small yelp as Haru pushed him over. He fell back slowly, landing softly on the bed with Hatsuharu on top of him. The Cow continued raining kisses down the Cat's body, nipping at is collar bone gently and grazing his teeth over the older boy's nipples. Kyo's body arched to the touch, and his breathing became steadily more erratic. Haru toyed with the waistband of Kyo's underwear, but Kyo slapped his hands away.

"Not yet." He ground out from between clenched teeth, obviously using every ounce of will power to say that.

Haru let his hands move away from the waistband and rand his palm firmly over Kyo's clothed erection, eliciting a deep moan from the orange haired boy. Kyo grabbed the white haired boy and firmly pressed their lips together in a bone crunching kiss. He stripped away his and Haru's underwear and began to grind against the boy fiercely, moaning throatily. Haru tried to pry Kyo's legs apart to get to what he wanted, but Kyo wasn't having that.

"No, Haru." Kyo whispered, "I'm not ready for that."

Haru grunted in disappointment, but allowed the other boy to push him onto his back and take charge, grinding their erections together and bringing them both closer to climax.

"Uhn, Kyo!" Haru cried out loudly, not thinking to keep his voice down.

"Haru!" Kyo gritted out, before releasing his seed over the younger boys stomach and chest. Soon after, the white haired boy followed suit, and coated Kyo in his warm sticky liquids.

They collapsed against one another, panting and struggling to regain their composure, not bothering to get up and dress.

After a minute or so, they stood up and, still naked, embraced each other and kissed.

"Kyo, I heard some noises up here and -"

Yuki had burst into the room without bothering to knock, and had come face to face with his two cousins naked and kissing. His violet eyes widened, and his mouth hung slack.

"Shit, fuck!" Kyo exclaimed, grabbing a blanket off his bed and hiding his naked body behind it. Rather than join Kyo and cover his modesty, Hatsuharu stood there, facing Yuki with his legs slightly parted and his semi-hard cock in plain view.

"Never thought of you as the type to peek." He said confidently.

Yuki began to splutter.

"I – I never –"

Haru chuckled. "I was just joking, Mousey. But why, pray tell, did you come bursting in here so abruptly?"

Yuki regain his composure, looking anywhere but at the two boys in front of him.

"I heard some noises, and I was worried…"

"Worried? What the fuck were you worried about, you stupid Rat?" Kyo yelled, blushing deeply.

Yuki's eyes flashed his anger.

"I was worried about you, Kyo, since this is your room and you're usually the only one in it."

There was a short silence.

"You were worried about me?" Kyo said in a puzzled tone, making Yuki sigh.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes."

Kyo stepped closer to Haru and covered him with part of the blanket, feeling Haru wrap an arm around his waist.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Yuki asked, a slight blush staining his pale cheeks.

The two lovers sat down on the bed together, wrapped in their blanket, and Yuki took the seat by Kyo's desk.

"What's going on here?" Yuki asked.

Haru opened his mouth to give a cocky answer, but Kyo nudged him in the ribs.

He turned to Yuki. "Haru and I, we're – er – kinda going out now…"

He expected Yuki to jeer or be repulsed, but what he didn't expect was for the Rat of the zodiac to nod and say: "Okay."

"Okay?" Kyo asked, stunned.

Yuki shrugged. "Okay. So you're a couple now. Congratulations."

"Is that really you, Yuki?"

Yuki smiled. "Yes Kyo, it's really me. I'm not as evil as you believe. And don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

Kyo was flabbergasted, stunned beyond belief. Haru, on the other hand, had slyly slid his hand onto Kyo's dick and steadily pumping the hard member, trying to throw the Cat off balance.

The Cat simply did his best to ignore his boyfriend, despite the fact that he was on the verge of another orgasm.

"Well, I'm going to go." Yuki said, standing up. He walked toward the door, speaking again only once he reached it.

"I won't tell a soul about this, but keep it down next time."

As the door closed behind him, Kyo let out his breath explosively and succumbed to his boyfriends touch, coating his hand and the blanket in semen.

He fell back, panting and glaring daggers at Hatsuharu, who grinned in a perverted manner, stroking his own length with his free hand.

**OOOOO**

A week had passed since the incident with Yuki, and so far he had kept his word to the letter. Kyo was feeling sour, due to another outburst from Black Haru, and was holed up in his room, sulking. There was a knock on his bedroom door, which Kyo ignored. There was a second knock, and Kyo sauntered over to the door and opened it forcefully.

"WHAT?"

Yuki Sohma stood on the other side, looking a little shocked.

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you, Kyo. I'll come back later."

Kyo turned away and laid back on his bed, leaving the door open so that Yuki could follow.

"Are you alright, Kyo?"

"No." Was Kyo's sullen reply.

Yuki squinted at his cousin. "Is it something to do with Haru?"

"How'd you guess?"

Yuki gave a thin lipped smiled. "The personality switches. I was never able to put up with them, which is why I never returned Haru's feelings. You seem to be doing far better than me, but I guess it still takes its toll on you."

Kyo blinked in surprise at how accurate Yuk's answer was.

"Yeah… I mean, it's just so frustrating! He's totally calm when he shouldn't be, then completely flips out about nothing! If I don't kiss him, he yells. If I can't go visit, he yells. Black Haru keeps cropping up every time I think that things are going well, and he totally ruins everything."

Yuki nodded sympathetically.

"I better get going." The Rat said. "If Shigure sees that we're not fighting, he'll get suspicious."

Kyo sighed. "Thanks for the sympathetic shoulder, Yuki. I didn't think that you and I would ever hold a conversation without killing each other."

Yuki shrugged as he reached the door. "I guess we grew up after all."

Kyo grinned at his cousins retreating form. He went to the phone and dialed Hatsuharu's number, waiting as it rang.

"Kyo?"

"Hey Haru. How you doing?"

"I'm great. Why're you calling? I was about to leave to come fetch you."

Kyo smiled. "I know. I just wanted to say hi before you got here."

He heard Hatsuharu start laughing.

"That's cute, kitten. I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

Kyo hung up and ran upstairs. Grabbing his jacket from off his desk, he shut his door and went outside to wait for his boyfriend.

It was twenty minutes later that Hatsuharu got there on his bike, and without speaking Kyo climbed on behind him and they sped off.

Kyo wasn't sure where they were going, as it was another of Haru's surprises, and he simply sighed as they drove for what seemed like ages. Eventually, they reached a secluded forest, far from home, with a little stream running through it.

"I thought we could have a picnic, Kitty." Haru said with a grin.

Kyo grinned back. "As long as I'm not on the menu this time."

Haru faked a gasp, and then laughed. He produced a blanket from under the bike's seat as well as some food, and they began to eat in peace.

The conversation was lighthearted and easy, and for the first time in a while Kyo began to relax again.

"I have some news for you, Haru." Kyo said suddenly.

"Oh?" Haru asked, his curiosity perked.

"I, er, got a part time job." Kyo said nervously.

"When?" Haru asked with narrowed eyes.

"Um, during this last week. It's at a bakery in town. Actually, it's kind of close to your place, actually."

Hatsuharu let out a small growl.

"Also," Kyo continued, not looking at his boyfriend, "There's an apartment above the bakery that I'm going to be moving into, so I won't have to live with Shigure and Yuki anymore."

"And what does Shigure say about this?" Haru asked coldly.

Kyo shrugged. "He's happy for me. He thinks it would be a good experience."

"What about college?"

"I'm not dropping out." Kyo stated. "I wouldn't do that."

Haru started to move toward Kyo, but an instant later his eyes slid out of focus and turned a light grey color.

"Wow, Kyo." He said with a small smile. "Moving out… Congratulations!"

Kyo let out an angry yell.

"God damn it, Haru! What the fuck?!"

Haru looked confused. "What's wrong, Kitty?"

Kyo stood up and began pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath.

"You keep going black, and having a go at me, then switch back and act like nothing's wrong! You're driving me insane!"

"It's not my fault, Kyo!" Haru said, his temper rising. His eyes were changing again, turning darker at an alarming rate. "I can't fucking help that I'm the fucking Cow of the zodiac! It's not my fucking fault that I have a split personality!"

"Well it's your fault that you take it out on me!" Kyo shouted back. "I'm not your plaything, Haru! Either love me, or hate me, but don't play these games with me!"

Haru went silent for a minute. Kyo stared at him apprehensively, wondering if he had gone too far. Abruptly, Hatsuharu stood up and began walking toward his bike.

"Wait!" Kyo cried out, running after him and catching him by the arm. "Where are you going?"

Kyo nuzzled against Haru affectionately. He might have been angry, but he really did love him.

Haru stared at him coldly. "You're right, Kyo. I can't keep playing these games. I can't help that I go black. I cant control it. So it's time to stop this."

Kyo felt his heart drop like a stone. It hurt so badly…

"Wh – what are you saying?" he asked through his tears.

"This is never going to work. All I'm doing is hurting you, and hurting myself at the same time. So I'm going to do what I have to…"

Kyo stared at him blankly, and Haru carefully removed his arm from Kyo's grasp.

"I'm ending this, Kyo. I'm going to Hatori."

_**XXXXX**_

Kind of cliché, I know, but it's necessary for the story. My apologies for the delay in updating. Please review! The faster and more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter will be up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket. I don't own Fruits Basket. I don't own Fruits Basket

**Warnings: **Yaoi goodness and bad language…

A/N: Okay, I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. If you want more of the story, I'm going to need some encouragement!

_**Chapter 5**_

Kyo had stood there, frozen in place, for a long time after Hatsuharu had sped off on his bike. He couldn't bring himself to believe that Hatsuharu was serious about going to Hatori. It was just Black Haru making threats, wasn't it?

After what seemed like an hour, Kyo slowly walked back to Shigure's house. With his keen sense of direction, it didn't take him long to reach his destination.

As he walked in, he was greeted by the smell of leeks stewing in the kitchen, and he quickly bolted back outside, retching. He climbed up onto the roof, slipped into his bedroom, and put the radio on, needing some distraction from his situation. But as always, the radio proved to be less than helpful.

"_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground._

_And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound._

_You tell me that you love me, then you go and cut me down,_

_But wait…_

_You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say hey_

_That it's too late to apologize. You're too late…"_

Kyo swore loudly, panicking about Haru. He opened the door again, but was once again assaulted by the smell of leeks. Blocking his nose, he ran down the stairs and out the front door, only to be called back by Shigure.

"What?" Kyo asked angrily. "Shigure, I have to go, now."

"Hold your horses." Shigure said. "A truck is going to be here in an hour or so to collect you and your things. You did plan to move out, didn't you?"

Kyo gulped. He had forgotten all about the move, and he hadn't even begun to pack.

"If you'd rather stay here, I don't mind." Shigure said, but Kyo shook his head.

"I have to move. I'm grateful for your hospitality, but I need to go and start a new life."

Shigure nodded. "Then you had best go and pack. The truck will be here soon."

Kyo slumped his shoulders and returned to the house. This time, the leek smell didn't affect him. On his way to his room, he grabbed the phone and dialed Hatsuharu's number.

It rang and rang, and Kyo began to worry. What if something had happened to the Cow while he was driving? What if, and Kyo felt a chill run up his spine, Haru had been serious. What if he had actually gone to Hatori?

Kyo rammed his few belongings into boxes, noting how little he really owned. Shigure, kindly, had given him some things, like spare furniture and linen. He had even been given Shigure's old television. As the last of his possessions were jammed into a box, and the box was forced closed, the moving truck pulled up in front of the house.

Wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead, Kyo could hear Shigure talking to the driver, who was mentioning how hard it was to find the place.

He began hauling the boxes downstairs two at a time, and felt kind of insignificant when it only took him three trips.

"All done?" Shigure asked him.

"Yeah." Kyo replied. Tohru and Yuki were there as well to say goodbye. Yuki looked a little awkward, standing next to Tohru, who was crying.

"Thanks again for everything, Shigure." Kyo said, extending a hand. Shigure took it and gave it a small shake.

"Heavens knows it wasn't always easy having you and Yuki under the same roof."

Kyo laughed. "Yeah, I'll bet."

Tohru came forward and almost gave Kyo a hug, but since the truck driver was still there, everyone warned her to stop.

"Oh, sorry." Tohru choked out between sobs. "I'm going to miss you so much Kyo."

"You can always come and visit me, you know." Kyo pointed out. "It's not like I'm leaving the country."

Tohru gave him a watery smile. Finally, Kyo and Yuki shook hands.

"Stupid Cat." Yuki said with a smile.

"Damn Rat." Kyo replied fondly.

Yuki helped Kyo take the boxes to the truck and load them, and after muttered talk of getting together, Kyo climbed into the truck and left.

When he arrived at his new home, Kyo sighed. The place was a mess, and it would cost a lot to have it fixed up again. He didn't have much money yet, since he was only starting work the next day after college, but he vowed to save up and restore the place to what it must have once looked like.

Once all his boxes were neatly stacked, and the bakery owner, Mrs. Teguchi, had given him the keys to his new apartment, Kyo started to panic again. He immediately left, heading to Hatsuharu's house. It was only a few blocks away from his new place, and as such the walk was swift. When he got there, he knocked on the door. After a moment, Haru's mother opened the door. For once, the woman looked sober.

"I remember you." She said with a smile. Kyo silently congratulated her for remembering anything at all, considering the amount of alcohol she usually ingested.

"Hello, ma'am. Is Hatsuharu here?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, I haven't seen him all day. He said he was going out."

Kyo hung his head in defeat. "Thank you ma'am. I'll try to call him later then."

He turned and walked down the street, back towards his new home, but on a whim he turned in the opposite direction and walked faster.

It was common knowledge that the Cat of the zodiac was not allowed into the main house, unless he was invited personally by Akito, but Kyo had to do something. If Hatsuharu had gone there, it could only mean one thing…

As he walked, Kyo looked down at the bead bracelet around his wrist. He always viewed it as a life line, something that kept him from being the monster that he was destined to be, even though Akito would smirk at him when he was younger and tell him that he would one day be locked away in the Cat room forever, and that the beads were just there for the sake of everyone else so that they wouldn't have to see his other form.

Kyo had to be thankful for the bracelet, because it allowed him to live a normal life.

He was getting closer to the Sohma house when he saw a flash of white hair in the crowd. Immediately, he began to run, and came to a grinding halt in front of Hatsuharu

Haru had a dreamy smile on his face, regardless of the fact that he was, once again, going in the wrong direction.

"Haru!" Kyo said, panting.

"Hey." Hatsuharu responded with a smile.

"Oh thank god. I thought you went to Hatori."

Haru frowned at him. "You know Hatori?"

Kyo froze. This had to be a sick joke. "Please tell me your joking." He pleaded. "Tell me that damn Rat told you to do this, or that Momiji, that damn rabbit, put you up to it. Please, Hatsuharu, don't do this to me."

Haru looked taken aback.

"How do you know about the curse?" Haru asked, looking shocked. "Akito is going to be really mad about that!"

Kyo just stared at him.

"Who are you, anyway?" Haru asked, "I don't believe we've met. You're kinda cute though."

Kyo hung his head, a tear escaping from his eye.

"I'm no one important." The Cat whispered. "At least, not anymore."

He turned and began walking away, but Haru came up beside him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, wiping the tear away.

"It's nothing, don't worry." Kyo replied.

"Can I at least get your name?"

Kyo gave a weak smile. "It's Kyo."

Haru smiled in return. "Nice to meet you, Kyo. Hey, can I walk you home or something?"

Kyo was tempted, very tempted, to accept that offer, but he needed time to think now.

"That's okay, I have to go someplace now."

Haru looked crestfallen.

"Maybe next time?" Kyo offered instantly, hating to see Haru sad. Haru's face lit up at that.

"Sure thing! Well, I'll see you around then, Kyo."

"Yeah, see you, Haru…"

_**XXX**_

The next morning, Kyo woke up feeling miserable. At first, he didn't know why, but then it started coming back to him. He remembered what had happened the day before, when he had met Haru on his way back from Hatori. It had to have been the worst moment of his life.

He stared at the unfamiliar ceiling, taking another moment to remember that he had moved the previous day.

A light tap on the door roused him from his sad reminiscing. Getting up, he yawed and stretched. He was wearing only a pair of blue boxers as he padded barefoot to the door.

He opened it and saw Mrs. Teguchi smiling at him kindly.

"It's time to get ready for college." She said, "Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Thank you." Kyo said, smiling. It was this kind of thing that made his days worthwhile. He dressed quickly, brushed his teeth, and got his books together. When he got downstairs, breakfast was being served.

"Just in time." Mrs. Teguchi said.

Kyo sat and dug in to the freshly baked bread and orange juice. He devoured his bacon in seconds, bade Mrs. Teguchi a quick farewell, and left, heading to college.

Nothing of note happened during his classes, but at lunch, when he was sitting under his favorite tree, Yuki came up to him looking very confused.

"Hey Kyo." He greeted. "How's the new place so far?"

Kyo smiled. "I like it."

Yuki nodded distractedly. "That's good. Um, what's going on with Hatsuharu? He's acting kind of strange."

Kyo sighed. "He went to Hatori yesterday after we had a fight."

It didn't take long for Yuki to decipher what that meant.

"What? Why?"

Kyo shrugged. "I'd say ask him, but that wouldn't work so well now."

Yuki sighed, but then grinned. "He was telling me about meeting his soul mate yesterday."

A sharp pain shot through Kyo's chest.

"He did?" he asked miserably.

Yuki nodded. "He said he was on his way from the main house when he met up with an orange haired guy that apparently already knew about the curse. He said that this guy was simply amazing, really cute, and that he couldn't wait to see him again. Of course, I thought he was joking."

Kyo's heart skipped a beat. "I'm the soul mate?"

Yuki smiled. "So it seems. Hatori removed his memories of you, but it seems that he couldn't stop loving you."

Kyo felt his eyes tearing up. Hatsuharu really did love him. If it was enough to get through Hatori's mind trick, it had to be real.

"Hey Yuki." A voice said.

"Oh, hey Hatsuharu." Yuki replied, suddenly looking a little awkward.

"Hey! Kyo!" Haru said enthusiastically. "Wow, I didn't know you came to this college! Wait, why are you crying?"

Kyo wiped the tears away quickly and smiled. "I'm alright. How are you, Haru?"

"I'm great now." He replied, sitting next to Kyo. "I was just telling Yuki about you, actually. I was hoping to bump into you again."

"Well, here I am."

Hatsuharu smiled. "So I get to walk you home after college, right?" he asked.

Kyo laughed, silently impressed with Hatsuharu's persistence.

"Sure thing." He replied.

For the rest of the day, Kyo felt elated. He couldn't wait until the school day ended, and he could spend time with Haru again.

When at last the final bell rang, he practically ran to the gate, looking around for Haru.

"Hey, over here, Kyo!" Haru yelled. Kyo turned and saw his white haired cousin waiting for him.

They began to walk home together, talking about small things. Kyo had to stop himself from saying too much several times. Eventually, Haru said something that Kyo had wanted to hear.

"I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, but I really like you a lot Kyo. I know that I don't know anything about you, or if you even like boys that way, but I feel like I'm drawn to you."

Kyo grinned. "I know what you mean. I feel the same, and I like you too."

Haru smiled and blushed faintly.

"Can I see you this weekend?"

Kyo smiled. "I'd like that."

He reached the bakery and bade Haru goodbye. When he got upstairs, he fell backwards onto his bed with a goofy smile on his face. It was almost like falling in love all over again, and it felt good.

He shut his eyes and pictured the past events he had had with Haru, and a dull ache formed in his chest. Sure, Haru was falling for him again, but would it ever be the same as what they had?

Kyo missed the way Haru would look at him, the way that he touched him. He missed everything about Haru, even his personality switches. Thinking about the damn Ox was making Kyo's eyes tear up, and he crushed his face against a pillow.

But the tears didn't last long. Hatsuharu was falling in love with him again, and it felt like first love to Kyo as well. He was not going to allow Hatori's little mind trick to get in his way. He was not going to become a bitter shell, like Hatori had when he had lost Kana.

Standing up, Kyo walked downstairs to start his shift at the bakery, determined to somehow salvage his love for Haru.

Time flew past quickly, and before he knew it, it was weekend again. He was standing at the mall, waiting for Haru to join him so that they could go watch a movie.

"Stupid Ox." Kyo muttered. "He's always late…"

He laid down on a bench and stared at the bright blue sky above him, wondering about how things had turned out, when a shadow fell over him. He frowned in annoyance, waiting for the idiotic person to move, but they just stood there, annoying Kyo further.

"Whadda ya standing around here for?" Kyo yelled, sitting up to glare at the person, only to come face to face with Hatsuharu.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Haru said, looking confused.

"Shit, I'm sorry Haru. I didn't realize it was you."

Haru smiled and helped Kyo to his feet.

"Where do you want to go, Kyo?" he asked.

"Let's just walk around," Kyo suggested.

They walked into the mall side by side, and browsed amongst the shops.

"You never answered me, that day we met." Haru said suddenly.

"About what?" Kyo asked.

"I asked you how you know about the curse."

Kyo gulped. "Um, Haru, let's just leave that. It's a long story, and I doubt you'll believe it anyway. Fuck, not even I really believe it, and I was there…"

"Try me." Hatsuharu said infuriatingly, and Kyo frowned. What could he do?

He dragged Haru outside again, and they sat next to a fountain.

"Here goes…" Kyo muttered, taking a deep breath. He explained about them, how they where cousins, and their lives up until recently. Then he explained about how they got together, and what happened there. Finally, he told Haru how, after another argument, he had gone to Hatori to get his memory wiped.

"I came after you, but I didn't make it in time…"

Haru frowned at him. "I'll admit that I don't remember much before waking up in Hatori's office, but that seems really unlikely, Kyo."

Kyo sighed. "I know. Ask Yuki though. He knows."

Hatsuharu sighed. "I don't understand. Even if I argued with someone, I wouldn't go to Hatori. That's asking for trouble."

Kyo nodded, but he didn't continue. Instead, they went inside and decided to go watch a movie.

That evening, Haru walked Kyo to his apartment above the bakery.

"I had a nice time." Haru said with a smile. He took Kyo's hand in his own and held it, staring into the older boy's crimson eyes.

"Me too." Kyo said, giving Haru's hand a squeeze.

Haru stepped forward and tentatively kissed Kyo lightly. He tried to pull back, but Kyo held him in place, deepening the kiss, trying to convey all of his emotions into that simple action.

He felt Haru gasp slightly and pulled away, worried.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Haru just stared at Kyo in wonder, not saying a word.

"Hatsuharu… Are you okay?"

Haru blinked once, twice, then his eyes widened. He murmured something that Kyo didn't catch.

"What?"

"I remember. I remember everything, kitten…"

_**XXXXX**_

A/N: And that seems like the perfect place to end this chapter :P

Please leave me some reviews!


End file.
